bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Litterhog
'''Litterhog '''is the fifth episode of the first season. Plot Early one morning, Bill and Ben wake up to find the garden looking in a bit of a mess. One of the children who lives in the big house had a birthday party the day before and no one hadn't done any clearing up yet. The garden is covered in litter, and so is Weed. Bill and Ben notice that and take the bit of litter off Weed, she thanks them and notices the mess, Bill and Ben tell her they didn't do it, but she knows that. Slowcoach arrives with bits of litter in his mouth which he spits out, he says he found it in his house and asks Bill and Ben if it was them who did it. Bill and Ben say that didn't and so does Weed, she also says that they're going to clear it up which they weren't expecting at all. Bill and Ben tell Weed that clearing up litter isn't much fun and Weed says that looking at it isn't much fun either, so the flowerpot men start clearing the litter up, but there's too much and they soon stop. Then Weed says they can have fun tidying up the garden by having a competition, they would get everyone to join in and whoever collects the most rubbish will get a medal. Bill and Ben are really excited about this. Soon the clearing up competition has begun, even Slowcoach wants to help. Bill and Ben have found a sack and are picking up bits of litter they find, but then they trip over Slowcoach and spill all his litter. Slowcoach is slightly cross that he has to start all over again now. Scamper and Pry are picking up litter and are sure they would get the medal. Bill and Ben find Thistle under a bit of litter they find and she asks what's going on, and they tell her about the party and the competition. Thistle says she might be able to help them - if they want to win, all they have to do is 'borrow' everyone else's litter. Bill and Ben think this sounds a bit dishonest, but when Thistle says it's just a bit of fun, they agree. Outside the shed, Bill and Ben hide under two party hats and when Scamper arrives, they make wailing noises to frighten her and make her drop her litter. Poor Scamper runs off frightened while Bill and Ben are giggling and taking her litter. When Pry goes to collect more litter, Bill and Ben pop up behind Slowcoach's house and Ben creeps up to her sack and empties it and puts all her litter in their sack. When Pry comes back, she is very confused and Bill and Ben sneak off. Next, Bill and Ben think they'll 'borrow' the litter that the garden gnome might have collected. Bill is going to distract his attention while Ben picks up the litter off his lap. Bill and Ben still haven't that the garden gnome is made of concrete. In the vegetable garden, Slowcoach is collecting more litter and Bill and Ben are hiding behind the compost heap blowing up a paper bag. The flowerpot men creep up behind Slowcoach, and burst the bag. Slowcoach jumps and a paper cup lands on his head, while Bill and Ben take all his litter and run off. Slowcoach thinks he knows what's going on. Soon Slowcoach, Scamper and Pry are telling Weed that their litter has gone and Slowcoach tells everyone that Bill and Ben have taken it all. While everyone is thinking of how to teach them a lesson, Boo arrives with litter all over him. Scamper thinks he's a litter monster and Boo tells her that he'd been collecting litter on his prickles. Then Weed laughs because she's had an idea. Scamper, Slowcoach, Pry and Boo all find places to hide and Weed pretends to be asleep while they wait for Bill and Ben to come back with their litter collection and when they arrive, they are going to have a big surprise. The flowerpot men feel sure that they'd win the prize, they've collected lots, and lots, and lots of litter. Suddenly, Bill and Ben are a noise coming from Ben's flowerpot. Boo who still has litter all over him pretends he's a litter monster and tells the flowerpot men that he knows that they've tried to cheat in the litter competition and they must return the litter at once to the rightful owners. Bill and Ben start throwing the litter out of their sack in a panic. Everyone comes out of their hiding places and Weed tells them it was a little trick to pay them back for their naughty pranks. Bill and Ben explain about Thistle and tells Weed it had all been her plan. Weed tells them they'll still have to tidy the garden but she thinks she knows where they can dump their sacks when they have finished. When they have finished, Bill and Ben throw the sack at Thistle and tells her off for her mischievous plan and she apologies. Weed has made some of special medals with colourful sweet wrappers and bits of ribbon, she's decided since everyone has worked so hard collecting the litter, they should all have one - even Bill and Ben. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle * Scamper * Pry * Boo * Gnome * The children from the house (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (not seen inside) * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill and Slowcoach * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Boo * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Scamper and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen